What do I have to do?
by Xx.The.Morticians.Daughter.xX
Summary: "What do I have to do... to get you to play it in a major key?""What do I have to do... to get you to marry me?" "What do I have to do... to get you to stay with me?" "What do I have to do... to get you to come back to me?" "What do I have to do... to be with you?" Austin found out that the only way to be with Ally, was to die. So, he did.


**HEY GUYS! :D THIS IS A ONE-SHOT! I GOT THE IDEA WHEN I WAS GOING TO SLEEP LAST NIGHT! XD HAHAHA! I WILL UPDATE _'Campers and Complications'_ BEFORE SUNDAY! :D AND, I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THIS STORY! :D ENJOY! :D**

* * *

_**What do I have to do?**_

* * *

Austin and Ally were in Sonic Boom, writing a new song.

"So, Ally?" Austin said, "What kind of song are we writing?"

"I was thinking a love song." Ally smiled.

"But, I don't wanna do a love song." Austin laughed, "I wanna do a fun up beat song!"

"But, I already have an idea for a love song!" Ally smiled, scooting closer to Austin. Ally started playing a soft melody. Austin smiled slightly.

"Good, but I like major keys!" Austin stated, playing the same melody, only in a major key.

"But, it sounds better in a minor key!" Ally corrected, playing the melody in it's original key.

Austin put his hand on Ally's shoulder, "What do I have to do... to get you to write it in a major key?"

* * *

Austin and Ally were at school, talking about random stuff.

"I, honestly, prefer comedies over horror movies." Ally said, fumbling with her fingers.

"No. Horror movies are awesome, because they're scary!" Austin said, jumping to his feet.

"But, comedies make you laugh. Horror movies make you scream." Ally stated, standing up.

"Yes, BUT, horror movies get you pumped to perform! When, comedies... make you want to go to sleep." Austin pouted, staring at Ally.

"No, they don't! They make you wanna... watch it again!" Ally smiled, looking at the pouting Austin.

Austin looked Ally in the eye, "What do I have to do... to get you to agree with me?"

* * *

Austin and Ally were in the practice room, looking out the window.

"The sunset is an orangey yellow color." Austin stated, staring at the sky.

"No, it's not. It's a pinkish purple color." Ally corrected, also staring at the sky.

"Well, if that's the color you see... YOU MUST BE BLIND!" Austin exclaimed, shaking Ally. "OPEN YOUR EYES, WOMEN!"

Ally giggled, "My eyes are WIDE open! So... YOU must be blind!"

Austin and Ally both went back to watching the sunset.

"It's still orangey yellow." Austin stated.

"No. It's pinkish purple." Ally corrected.

"Nope."

"Yep."

"Nope."

"Yep."

"Nope."

"Well, whatever color it is... I love it." Ally smiled, ending their ridiculous argument.

Austin sighed, glancing at Ally from the corner of his eye, "What do I have to do... to get you to love _me_?"

* * *

Austin and Ally were sitting in the food court, waiting for their food from MINI'S to be done.

"So..." Austin sighed, "This is... fun..."

"Oh yeah. Sitting out here in the decently cold wind, waiting for tiny slices of pizza." Ally said, sarcastically.

Austin laughed, taking off his jacket, "Here. Wear my jacket." He said, wrapping it around Ally.

"But, then you'll be cold!" Ally protested, starting to take his jacket off.

"No. I won't be." Austin smiled, holding the jacket in place on Ally's shoulders.

Ally smiled, "Thanks."

"No problem." Austin said, "So... Ally? Would you ever... I dunno... go out with one of your best friends?"

Ally shook her head, "No way. I wouldn't want to risk losing the friend if it didn't end well."

Austin looked down in disappointment, "What do I have to do... to get you to go out with me?"

* * *

Austin and Ally were at the beach, walking at the edge of the water, hand in hand.

"So, Ally!" Austin chimed, "We've been going out for awhile now!"

Ally nodded, "Yep! Two years!"

"That's a long lasting relationship!" Austin smiled, "We are the PERFECT couple!"

"Agreed!" Ally smiled, kissing Austin's cheek.

"Ally, I have a question for you!" Austin exclaimed, holding a small bow in his pocket.

"Which is?" Ally questioned, smiling wide.

"Would you get married at the age you are now?" Austin asked, biting his lip.

Ally shook her head, "Nope! I'm only 18! I wouldn't be ready to get married!"

Austin took the box out of his pocket, only enough so he could see it, and opened it, "What do I have to do... to get you to marry me?"

* * *

Austin and Ally were in a hospital room, one of them on the bed, the other sitting by the bed.

"I'll be alright Austin. It was just an allergic reaction to something." Ally smiled, reassuringly.

Austin shook his head, "No. It wasn't, Ally. How could you think that? You have cancer."

"Really? The doctor told me not to worry about it." Ally frowned.

"That's because... you only have 3 days to live." Austin said, starting to cry.

"You're kidding." Ally said, "Right?"

"No." Austin said, sadly, "I'm not."

Ally started to tear up, "But, no! We've only been married for a year! We never got to have kids! I'm only 21!"

Austin kissed Ally's forehead, crying, "What do I have to do... to get you to stay with me?"

* * *

Austin was in the cemetery, visiting someone's tomb.

Austin read the engraving on the tombstone, "_Allyson Marie Dawson. 1996-2017. Rest In Peace._"

He kissed his fingertips, and slowly touched the ground. Tears falling from his eyes.

"Ally. I miss you. Here I am... age 25. I'm supposed to be with you right now. Doing crazily fun things. But, instead... I'm here... kneeling text to your grave... like I do everyday." Austin cried, wiping his tears away.

Rain started to fall, as Austin began to cry more.

Austin placed a single white rose on Ally's grave, once again kissing his fingertips, and slowly touching the ground, "What do I have to do... to get you to come back to me?"

* * *

And, over those past ten years... All of Austin's questions were answered... all except one that is... and... one of them may not have worked...

Austin found out that the only way to get Ally to write the song in a major key, was to make her happy. So, he did.

Austin found out that the only way to get Ally to agree with him, was to show Ally how non-scary things in horror movies were, compared to things in real life. So, he did.

Austin found out that the only way to get Ally to love him, was to show her how much he loved her. So, he did.

Austin found out that the only way to get Ally to go out with him, was to ask her out in the simplest, yet most romantic, way possible. So, he did.

Austin found out that the only way to get Ally to marry him, was to wait two years after they started going out, then ask her one day when she wasn't expecting it. So, he did.

Austin found out that the only way to get Ally to stay with him, was to pray. So, he did. Only... it didn't work.

And, finally...

Austin didn't find out what the only way to get Ally to come back to him was... So, he didn't even get to try anything.

Austin now has no more questions to ask... except for...

"What do I have to do... to be with you?"

And, that question was answered as well...

Austin found out that the only way to be with Ally, was to die. So, he did.

* * *

**That's it guys and girls! :) I worked REALLY hard on this! I hop you all enjoyed it! And if you did... I hope you review! :) My sister wouldn't read it... :( So, I hope you guys and girls will! :) I love you ALL! :D I hope you loved this! :) PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


End file.
